Conventional recessed lighting fixtures are intended for mounting in a support structure, particularly between joists or a grid work supporting a suspended ceiling or canopy installation, which conceals the lamp as well as internal components such as sockets, wiring, junction boxes, ballast, temperature switches, etc behind the plane of the mounting surface.
With the development of lamps operating on the so-called halogen regenerative cycle, advances have been made in reducing the size of the lamp and the reflector associated with the lamp. This has made it possible to design lighting fixtures that can be mounted without any separate support structure.
DE 41 05 056 A1 discloses a shallow low-voltage halogen radiator assembly which can be mounted in the blind hole of a shelf without the use of a support structure. Although the lamp assembly according to DE 41 05 056 A1 is much flatter than previous lamp assemblies, it still extends over an appreciable distance into the width of a shelf or a panel and might weaken the rigidity of the furniture or ceiling.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a lighting fixture of the kind referred to, which can be recessed into a shelf, ceiling or wall of minimum height, which can be economically manufactured, and which can be easily and accurately installed and conveniently replaced when burnt out.